Same love
by dhez13
Summary: They promised to be together through whatever but what if one fails to fulfill her part of the promise? What if the marriage that you're holding on to so dearly is little by little spiraling out of your hands. What if the wedding rings that are supposed to be bonding the both of you feels like smaller versions of handcuffs that is stopping you to pursue what you like to do? G!P


**SAME LOVE**

**AN: **Just some random stuff that came to my mind. I don't know if you will like it 'cause it's kinda dramatic but, well, let me know what you guys think. Also, don't worry I'm going to continue KEEPER. I'm just putting it on hold for a few days. I'm still undecided if I should make this a multi-chapter. Please help me decide. -Dhezi 3

**Warning: **This is another **"G!P"** story so like I said before, If you're not open to that kind of idea, kindly leave this fic. Thanks!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 1: Happily Never After**

"Home sweet home." Natsuki sarcastically said to herself as she come home to an empty house. She's been married for exactly three years now to the woman who stole her heart the moment their eyes meet. They instantly got these strange connection and after a year, she proposed to the woman and after a few months they got married. Natsuki love the girl with all her heart. She supported her with everything that she did but then again, there will come a point in anybody's life when giving up is the only option that's left to save their lives.

Natsuki Kuga is only 27 years old. She works as the manager of the Engineering Department at Kuga Corp. It was her parent's company but since her parents died in a car accident when she was five, her Aunt, Julie Yuki took her in and treated her like her own daughter. Her cousin, Nao, has been really good with her too. They are the same age that's why they got close easily. Her Aunt managed the company since she's too young and innocent to handle a company. When she turned 20 her aunt asked her if she wants to take over but she declined the offer. She said that she wants to work her way up to the top management on her own. She doesn't want to get the job just because her parents owned it. That being said her Aunt hired her as an assistant engineer and little by little, she's starting to reach her goal.

Natsuki flopped down on the velvet colored couch. She open a few button of her light blue long sleeves and leaned on the back of the couch. She took in a deep breath as thousands of thoughts came rushing on her mind.

"Happy third year anniversary." She said to no one. "How did we come to this? We made a vow but you didn't keep it." She can feel the tears that are starting to form in her eyes so she took a deep breath and get up from the couch and went to the bedroom to change her clothes. After she changed her clothes, she took her phone and check it to see if there's a message but she saw nothing so she placed it back to the bedside table. She decided to go to Mai's diner to get her dinner since she doesn't feel like cooking. She grabbed the key to her Ducati and drove off to Mai.

Once she reached the place, she was met by her cousin's loud laugh and she shook her head thinking that some things really never change. Nao and Mai has been dating for a year now. She couldn't believe that her cousin and best friend got together. Nao is a devious, sly and really naughty girl. Back in high school, they always got in trouble because of her cousin's stupidity. On the other hand, Mai has been a consistent honor student. She's smart and so prim and proper. Honestly, she's the last person on the world that she thought would date her cousin but, well, destiny has a funny way of uniting people.

Natsuki took the final step towards her cousin who was talking to Mai and flop down on the chair beside her. "I see that you're visiting your girlfriend again or should I say, guarding her?" she said with a knowing smirk. It's true, Nao is always there to 'VISIT' her girlfriend. Mai always tell her that she doesn't have to do that but Nao insisted. Mai knows that the red head isn't there to literally pay a visit but because she always get jealous of her customers and just want to be there if anyone try to get a move on her. When Mai told Natsuki about it, she just laughed at Mai. She never pegged her cousin to be the jealous type. She teased Nao about it which turned into a game of insults being thrown at each other's expense. If you don't know those two, you will think that they are actually fighting but that's just the way they show their affection towards each other.

"What? Of course, I am just visiting her. I haven't seen her in a long time." Nao retorted before throwing a flirty wink towards Mai which made the said girl to blush.

"Whatever! You always say that, right Mai? You know, It's getting kinda old. You have to think of a better reason." Natsuki said mockingly which made Mai laugh and Nao to glare at her.

"The usual for you, Natsuki?" Mai asked the blunette who answered with a nod and a small smile.

"Don't forget the extra mayo, okay? And also, I would like to have a beer, please." She added which earned an odd look from both girls and she just shrug. With that may took her leave to prepare the girl's food.

"You're thinking about her again." Nao said. She doesn't have to mention any name and elaborate the details because she already know what it was. This has been happening for 3 years now so she's not really surprised about it. They always get on each other's nerves but they know each other too well since they grow up together. Sometimes they don't have to say a word and still, they understand each other. It's creepy but who cares? That's just how they roll.

"Yeah.. we're married for three years now. I was supposed to be happy but I'm not." Natsuki said as she plays with her keys on her hand.

"Hey.." Nao put her hand on Natsuki's back. She's trying to comfort her with just a small gesture but she knows that she can't do anything about it. "I'm sure she'll make it up to you when she comes home. How's Sophia, by the way?"

Natsuki just stopped playing with her keys. When it comes to conversations about her daughter, she lightens up easily. We can easily say that her daughter is her weakness.

"Sophia's doing great. She's really growing super fast and she's becoming more and more hyper and talkative. She's with your Mom, though. You know, you should give Aunt Juliet a grandchild so that she'll stop stealing and kidnapping my little angel." Natsuki smiled.

Sophia Fujino-Kuga, Natsuki's two and a half year old daughter, is the sweetest and smartest child in the world. For Natsuki, her daughter means the world. She's willing to sacrifice everything and anything just to give her daughter a bright future. She's working really hard to provide for her child a family but unfortunately, her wife's not around to make that dream come true. To be honest, they didn't plan to have a daughter that early but accidents happen that's why 9 months later, Natsuki saw the most beautiful creature in her life.

Mai came out of the kitchen carrying Natsuki's food and her beer. She placed it in front of Natsuki and took a seat beside Nao. Natsuki thanked the girl and devour her food with much delight.

"Oh come on. It's still early and I'm still young to have a child." Nao scoffed at her cousin who, despite smiling, still look sad. She knows that she can't say anything that will make her cousin happy because it's true. Her wife is not always around, sighing to herself she moved on to a more serious topic. "Mutt, you married a dancer and may I just remind you, a famous one for that matter. Since the beginning you knew and she never fails to inform you about her situation and you accepted it so why are you behaving like this?" Nao explained logically since her cousin is too confuse and sad to think rationally.

"You're right she's famous. She have a career but what about me? What about our daughter? I understand that she's busy and all but why can't she make time for us? You know, I'm starting to have some doubts about all of this. I trust her with all my heart but I.." she sighed before finishing her sentence, " I'm starting to think that maybe it's not really meant to be. I think that maybe we should stop it. I think I should give her time to do whatever she wants. I want a family and I can't have it if she's always out on tours. I've been patiently waiting for her, Nao. Before, it only takes a week or two. She always call me, send cheesy messages and we used to chat but now, she's gone for three months. I only see her on the news, I can only hear her voice when I call her and she only send me a few text messages. And that's only to inform me that she can't come home because she's busy doing god knows what. Our daughter is growing fast. She's not even here to witness it by her own eyes. I can't help but think that maybe she doesn't want us. She should be here for our daughter but instead she's there for someone else."

Mai started to catch up on what the two was talking about. Of course she understand Natsuki's wife but Natsuki has her needs too especially now that their daughter is growing up. She can't help but be sad for her friend. Nao, however, is trying to defend Natsuki's wife. She knows the girl and because they are schoolmates back in college and they share the same group of college friends. In fact, she's the one who introduced Natsuki to the said girl. She knows how much they love each other so she's really trying to find more reason behind the girl's absence but she, also, is starting to have some doubts about Natsuki's wife.

"Natsuki... Don't be like this. You're only saying that because you missed her." It was Mai who answered the blunette. Natsuki is now playing with her food she already lost her appetite. She's just nursing her beer while thinking deeply. "We may not know how you feel but we can see on your body language that you're hurt, lonely, sad and all, but don't lose hope. After all, no matter how long it took her to be away from you, she always come home."

"True.. but I-"

" No more 'buts', Mutt. My girl right here is right and that's the end of the conversation. You just have to talk to her and tell her how you really feel. Now, stop playing with your food and eat it. It's your favorite so don't waste it. It's so unnatural of you." Nao said smiling proudly at her girlfriend then turned to her cousin and gave her a mean look which told her to 'eat or else I will call Mom' which effectively made her go and her food . Natsuki can't help but be jealous of her cousin. They aren't married but still she gets the chance to spend her time with her girlfriend. Sighing softly, she finished her food and beer and then she paid for her food. She decided to just go home since she have nowhere else to go. She bid her goodbye to her cousin and best friend and went to the park to get her motorbike. She straddled her Ducati and started to drive home but she suddenly swerve to the right and decide to go to a bar to spend her night without thinking of her slowly failing marriage. She hate to admit it but she can feel that it's slowly slipping away.

She arrived at the famous Hime Bar ten minutes after she left Mai's Diner. She settle down at one of the bar stools and she checks her phone for the 'N'th time to see if she receive a message from her wife but when she saw nothing she turned off her phone and flagged down the bartender and ordered a few shots of tequila and drown out she started to drown out her thoughts about her wife.

**Meanwhile...**

A beautiful woman stepped out of the airport wearing big shades to conceal her eyes and she has her tawny hair down and a hat on top of her head so that people won't recognize her. She's wearing a white tops, a faded blue jeans and a gray flats. The girl took in a deep breath and smiled to herself.

"Isn't it nice to be back?" Aoi, a fellow dancer, asked her. They've been gone for a long time because of their worldwide dance tour and she can't help but to miss the place.

"Yes, it is.. It's so good to be back. " The tawny haired girl answered with a smile on her face. She is not just an ordinary dancer she's also one of the best choreographer. Because of her mad skills and beauty she instantly rise up to fame and not only that. She even got the chance to choreograph for the biggest names in show business here and abroad. She's 28 years old and she already established a name of her own. She's famous, she has enough money to give herself and her family comfort and she already reached her dream. But not everything is rainbows and butterflies. Along her way to reach her goals she had to be away from her family. She knows that she has a lot of things to make up to and she's hoping that tonight will be the start of it. She was broken from her thoughts by a horn. The management's cars has now arrived to pick all of them up. She's excited to come home since it's her and her wife's anniversary and she wants to surprise her so she immediately pick her bags and get in the car.

A few minutes later, she arrived at their house. She smiled because finally after three months of being away, she's now here to make up for the lost time. She opened the door using her key and she was met by silence. The lights are on but there's no trace of her wife. She left her bags on the living room and went to their room thinking that maybe her wife and daughter is there but as she opened the door, she saw no one.

"Oh.. Where are they? It's already 11:30 pm." She wonder where her wife could be. She thought of calling her wife so she took out her phone inside her bag. She switched it on and she saw 3 messages and it's all from her wife.

**Message(8:00 am) : **Good morning, beautiful. Happy anniversary. I love you and I miss you so much. Sophia misses you too. 3

She can't help the smile that formed on her face at her wife's sweetness. She knows that her wife's sad about her being away for too long but being the kind person that her wife is, she keeps on supporting her and never mentioned anything about it. She also know that she haven't done her duties to her wife yet but that's why she's here now. She opened the second message that her wife has sent her and she felt bad when she read it.

**Message(1:00 pm): **Babe, are you busy? Can I call you? I just want to hear your voice. My co-workers are pissing me off.

She knows that her wife has a quick temper and she feels bad for not being available for her wife. She frowned and read the final message.

**Message(5:30 pm):** I'm on my way home. Guess I'll be celebrating our anniversary alone once again. Hope you're having a blast. By the way Sophia's being hostage by Aunt Julie.

At the last message, guilt started to settle on the pit of her chest. She was hurt not with her wife's words but because she's been unfair to her wife and her daughter. She's focusing too much on her career and she's forgetting the fact that she has a wife and a child who needs her. Her eyes started to tear up. The weight of reality started to make her feel so down. With the thought of her wife being somewhere alone, she immediately dialed her wife's number but she was met by her voice mail. She tried it once more but still, she got the same result. "I guess I'll just have to wait for you to come back."

**A few hours later...**

Shizuru was woken up by the sound of a door opening. She abruptly stood up thinking that maybe a burglar managed to break in. She looked around her to look for something that she can use as a weapon. She saw her wife's baseball bat beside the television. She took it and she trudge towards the door. She carefully peaked in to see where the burglar is. She saw a figure leaning on the door. She was about to hit the person but she stopped when she realized who it was. It's her wife. She immediately let go of the bat and rushed to her side of her disoriented wife to support her. She can smell the stench of alcohol on her wife and she can't help but to sigh sadly. She just realize the toll that her wife is paying because of her absence.

"Natsuki, Babe, come on. Let's go to our room." Natsuki's head snap up. She looks like she's trying to gauge her surrounding but she fails since her mind is clouded by the effects of alcohol. The tawny haired woman is having a hard time supporting her wife. Natsuki is taller than her by 3 inches and she's not used to lifting or supporting people's dead weight. After a few minutes of struggle, she managed to put her wife to bed. She went to the closet to get some fresh clothes for wife. As she was taking off her wife's shirt, she heard the blunette mumble something. "What is it, Babe?" she inquired. The blunette is lying on the bed with her eyes close but she's not fully asleep. She repeated what she said for the second time, loud enough for her wife to hear.

"My wife. She's n-not h-home. I-it's our anniversary but she's not home." Natsuki slurred fighting off the sleep. She opened her eyes and looked at the woman in front of her. Because of her drunk state, she didn't realize that she's actually talking to her, "I think she doesn't l-love me anymore."

Hearing that made the tawny haired girl stop unbuttoning her wife's pants. If she's guilty of not being home, she feels worst now. Hearing her wife doubt her love for her made her heart clench and tears starts to gather in her eyes. Taking a deep breath she continue undressing her wife and speak to her.

"What made you think that she doesn't love you?" She asked in a sad voice.

"B-because sh-she chose to stay away from me. From our daughter." Natsuki hiccupped and she closed he eyes once again, "Maybe she found someone new. Someone who's there for her and who takes care of her. Or maybe.. She wants her freedom back."

"You don't know that. Don't say that. She love you. She's j-just too stupid to leave you and your daughter alone." Hearing that made Natsuki opened her eyes again and glare at her wife who she doesn't recognize 'cause of too much alcohol in her system.

"H-hey! M-my wife's not stupid. You don't know her so don't speak to her like that." She said in an annoyed tone of voice. "She's Shizuru Fujino-Kuga. She's a famous dancer and she's the best in the world. You sh-should meet her someday. Too bad Sophia's not here. I think she will like you." Natsuki proudly ranted before her voice died down and sleep completely took over.

"N-natsuki... I'm so sorry. I promise, I'll sort it out for you. I love you so much.." Shizuru smiled through tears. She dressed he wife up with the fresh set of clothes and covered her with the midnight blue comforter. She kissed her wife on the forehead and she went to the bathroom and cleaned up herself and she lay down beside her wife who is now peacefully sleeping. She looked at her wife's face. She saw a few strayed hair covering her wife's face. She reached out and push it away from her wife's face. She stared at her wife intently for a while. After a few seconds of staring she moved closer and snuggle on her wife's side. She can smell a faint scent of vanilla on her wife's skin and it was enough to send her to her slumber.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Natsuki woke up with a bad case of headache. She groaned and mentally slap herself for drinking too much. She doesn't know how she managed to get home but she's thankful that she arrived home safe. Her eyes widen when she realized that her clothes were different from last night. She wracked her brain thinking of last night's events. 'I didn't come home with another girl, right?' she asked herself as flashes of a tawny haired woman came to her mind. 'She looks like Shizuru but it's impossible 'cause my wife's away.' As she said that, sadness crept into her chest. 'Yeah, maybe I was just hallucinating.' Natsuki, get up from the bed and went to the bathroom to take a bath. Minutes later, she went out of the bathroom dressed in a gray v-neck shirt and black fitting denim pants. She's planning to go to Mai's Diner once again to grab her breakfast before picking up her daughter at her Aunt's house. She took the stairs down their two-storey house and went to the kitchen to grab a pill and a bottle of water to wash out her hangover but she stopped when she heard some noise coming from there. Natsuki slowly walked towards the kitchen, ready to pounce on whoever is there. She stopped her movements when she saw her wife standing near the stove cooking some pancakes. She doesn't know if her mind is playing tricks on her but she so she called her by her name.

"Shizuru?" Shizuru almost jumped in surprise. She was so absorbed in what she's doing not realizing that her wife already woke up.

"Oh, you're awake. Good morning, Babe. I'm glad you're awake. Take a seat. This should be done soon." Shizuru smiled before turning back to the pancakes.

Natsuki is confused. She doesn't know what to say so without a word, she took a seat and observe her wife. Feeling her wife's gaze on her Shizuru made some small talk to ease out the awkwardness. She shouldn't feel awkward with her wife but remembering Natsuki's words last night made it almost unbearable. "I see that you're dressed up. Going anywhere?"

"I was thinking of going to Mai's place to grab some breakfast then take our daughter to the park." Natsuki said in a plain voice.

"Oh! Well, you don't have to go to Mai's anymore. I cooked breakfast for you. And I'm sure Aunt Julie won't mind if you run out a little late." Shizuru answered in a cheerful manner before placing a plate of pancakes in front of her wife and she kissed her in the head. "I know it's late but Happy Anniversary, Babe. I have some things planned for us today."

"Why are you here?" Natsuki inquired not even looking at her wife's direction. Shizuru is sitting in front of her wife sipping a cup of tea. She cup of tea almost fell out of her hand upon hearing he wife's question. She didn't even acknowledge her wife's greeting. She was glad that Natsuki's not looking at her when hurt and confusion grazed her face.

"Uhm.. I-It's our vacation. I was planning to surprise you last night but you're not home." Shizuru looked at her wife who is still not looking at her eating the food in front of here.

Natsuki just sat there thinking of what to tell her wife but she came up with nothing. She just sighed and continued eating her food. Shizuru is now on the brink of crying. She can't bear the silence, rejection and lack of reaction from her wife. She didn't know what to say to her wife. It's obvious that her absence had put a crack on her relationship with her wife.

"I'm going out." Natsuki announced coldly after she finished her food. She stood up and put her plate on the sink. She turned back and left the room. Once she was on the living room, she saw her wife's bag she's happy that her wife's home but also she knows that just like before, two or three days later, she will have to leave again and that hurts her. She knows that she's over acting and absolutely hurting her wife but she can't be around her for now.

"Natsuki, wait!" She heard her wife calling her name as she was about to reach for the door. She turned around and look at her wife who has tears falling down her face an it broke her heart. She wanted to reach out and hug her wife and apologize to her but she's tired. "Let's talk, please."

"Talk about what?" she said as she walk towards the couch and flopped down. Shizuru sat down beside her but Natsuki moved away, keeping a distance between them.

"Natsuki, I know that I am not home most of the time but I thought you understand it." Shizuru said, wiping the tears that are falling down her face. "We talked about it already. So, why are you being like this?"

Natsuki just chuckle dryly. "Talk? You mean, those times that you talk and I just listen and agree because I can't do anything about it? Is that your definition of talk?"

"Natsuki, I-"

"You want to talk? Okay, fine! I'm tired of all this. I'm sick and tired of you leaving me and our daughter here alone. Do you know how hard it is to sleep and wake up in the morning without you on my side? Do you know how hard it is to see people walking around holding their wife's hand with happiness written all over their face? Do you know how many nights I pray for you to come home because I terribly missed you? Do you know how many times our daughter ask me about you? Do you know how many times she asked me if you love her? Of course you don't because you're out there enjoying your life, going to victory parties with your friends, flirting to anyone you meet and who knows maybe having sex w-"

Slap. A slap fell on Natsuki's face which effectively made her shut up. She reached her hand on her cheek feeling the sting that was caused by her wife. Shizuru, on the other hand, held her hand on her chest. She was shocked at what she's done. Hearing her wife said that, hurt more than anything else but that doesn't mean that Natsuki deserve the slap. Shizuru moved closer to Natsuki. She held her wife's face with both of her hands peppering kisses all over her face while saying sorry.

Natsuki can't feel anything but anger. She's angry not at her wife but at herself. She's mentally beating herself for losing her composure. She's mad at herself because she let herself get swallowed in her world of doubts towards her wife. The anger that she felt slowly turned into shame.

'I need to go. I can't be near her.' Natsuki's thoughts are running a thousand miles per second. She grabbed Shizuru's hands that are on her face and pull it out. She can't even look at her wife because of the guilt that was eating her out. "I... I h-have to go. I'm sorry." With that Natsuki left her wife in a crying mess.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Post AN: **Should I continue this story? Tell me what you think. :)


End file.
